JAM: Season Two
by AngelwAshotgun
Summary: Season Two of the edited and unseen moments of Jim and Pam. Totally Jam and toatlly Fluffy. Will be updated every Thursday
1. The Dundies

Pam lay in bed contemplating the night before. Her head was pounding heavily, but she usually didn't get so drunk she was rolling on the floor, therefore her body was well prepared. Hell, there were a couple nights with Roy she didn't even get a hangover.

But she remembered some things. Not a lot, but some things.

Micheal didn't give her the 'Longest Engagement' award this year. It was a relief.

But it made her think.

Did Roy really want to marry her? He kept putting it off...kept delaying the day he was completely held down.

Pam pushed the thought from her head, truly not wanting to think about it any longer.


	2. Sexual Harrassment

"Hey." Pam greeted Jim in the break room with a soft smile.

"What's up, Beasley?" Jim smiled back. "Thanks for introducing me to your mom yesterday."

"Oh my god." Pam slapped her forehead as she sat down next to him. "I know. I felt so bad! It was just so chaotic, and Roy-"

"You don't have to make excuses." Jim chuckled. "I get it."

"Next time, okay?" Pam told him sternly. "We'll take you instead of Roy. You won't order a twenty ounce steak."

"Well..." Jim joked lightly, making Pam giggle.

"Was Packer horrible while I was gone?" she asked, turning to the vending machines behind her.

"Oh my god," Jim put his head in his hands as if he were crying and groaned. "Pam, I don't understand why god put men like him on this planet. I really don't."

"Same reason god put Hitler on the planet." She shrugged, meeting his shocked gaze with a smirk. "To even out the good with the bad. I mean come on, there were some pretty cool people too. Like Gandhi and... Mickey Mouse."

Jim burst out laughing at that one.

"Todd Packer versus Mickey Mouse. Wow, I'd love to see who would come out on top of that one."

"That's what she said." Pam whispered, sending Jim into another fit of laughter.

Jim noted he didn't mind at all that he didn't get to have lunch with Pam and her mother, as long as he got these private little get togethers to make up for it.


	3. Office Olympics

Pam pong. Pam remembered that from years ago.

Oh that no longer made her cautious. It made her mad.

How dare Angela-

Well okay, Angela was like Dwight, just plain surprising you when you don't think they can do anything more surprising.

But how dare she do such a thing.

"Hey Angela." Pam smiled brightly over at accounting as the small blonde popped her head over the wall.

"Yes?"

"I came up with a new game to play."

"Oh did you?" Angela's snide smile appeared, her condescending eyes looking down upon her.

"Yep, it's called Code Breaker."

"What?" Angela looked confused now."

"I try and see how many codes I can break to tell when you and Dwight plan to go have sex."

Angela's mouth made a little 'O', her face flushed and her face disappeared.

"Ouch." Jim suddenly appeared at her desk. "What was that about?"

"Just settling a score." Pam beamed at him. "No big deal."


	4. The Fire

"Well you didn't have to laugh like that." Jim frowned at her and walked back to his desk. Pam gaped at him. He had been the one to make fun of Legally Blonde. Why was this suddenly her fault?

Pam frowned at him and 'hurumphed', turning back to her computer.

Fine. Two could play at the silent treatment.

For goodness sake, it was his fault in the first place. She just thought it was ironic.

She looked at her solitaire puzzle and blinked when she realized she had lost the game. She glanced up to glare at the side of Jim's face when she found he was giving her a sad look.

"What?" she hissed at him.

"Oh so now I'm the bad guy?" He raised his eyebrow, hiding his mouth so Pam couldn't tell whether he was being sarcastic or not.

"What's going on?" Dwight asked immediately.

"My pet rock died." Jim made the excuse quickly as he and Pam continued to stare each other down.

Pam had never fought like this with Jim. It was stupid. It was over a stupid girl. It was all Katy's fault. Stupid, stupid, stupid...

With a grunt she pulled herself up from her desk and headed for the break room.

"What-" Jim started, thinking she was coming over to argue with him some more, but was surprised to see her continue walking.

"Really, Jim? A pet rock?" Dwight scoffed at him.

"How insensitive, Dwight." Jim frowned at him, standing to follow Pam. "His name was Herbert and he was my best friend."

Leaving Dwight to stutter over the response, Jim followed Pam past the annex and into the break room.

"Why is this such a problem?" He asked her.

"You're the one making it a problem." she snapped at him, shoving quarters in the machine.

"Look, it was just mean of you. She didn't understand. I just wanted an apol-"

"An apology?" she raised her eyebrow at him. "I don't think that's necessary since YOU were the one who made the joke in the first place."

Jim frowned. Why was she being so avid about this? Usually she was fine with it. He didn't understand.

"Do you have a problem with Katy?"

"Why would I have a problem with Katy?" Pam had to make sure she didn't spit the name.

"I don't know."

Pam and Jim hesitated. Neither knew where to go with this.

"Can we..." Jim started.

"Let it go?" Pam finished for him, looking up at him.

"Yeah. I mean, I don't want some stupid girl coming between us." He chuckled.

"Right," Pam laughed, pressing the buttons for a Snickers bar. "Where have I heard that one?"

"Are we okay, Beasley?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She nodded, giving him a small half smile. "We're good."

"Kay." He chuckled walking backwards out of the room. "See you back there then. No more mentioning 'Legally Blonde'."

"I shun the word." Pam joked, making him laugh as he turned and left.

They were good, Pam nodded to herself. Especially since he agreed that Katy was stupid.


	5. Halloween

God, why did they keep fighting. Jim had to wonder at this as he and Pam sat together at Poor Richard's. He knew they were past it though, they could just smooth things over so easily.

And yet...

Would Pam really be upset if he took the job?

"So I was thinking...I'm actually gonna apply to that job." Jim told her softly, inspecting his drink instead of her face. "What do you think?"

Her silence made him look up at her.

She was inspecting her drink as well, an anxious look covering her features.

"I think that's a great. The pay is much better." Pam told him, trying to sound convincing.

"Yeah, a couple of dollars more." Jim nodded, keeping his eyes on her face.

"No one there to annoy you, like Dwight." she noted.

"Oh yeah, totally gonna miss him." Jim laughed.

"And you'll totally get along with reception." Pam chuckled.

Jim didn't have a response for that one. He didn't WANT to get along with reception. Not there at least. He kept his eyes on Pam though as her eyes glazed over.

"You'd call me, right?" he chuckled.

"Duh." she laughed with him.

The conversation slowly morphed into something different, arguments about recent movies, making fun of Dwight, gossip around the office.

"Hey, did those people ever call you back?" Pam asked Jim a few days later.

"Who?" He raised an eyebrow, adjusting himself over her desk.

"The Cumberland Mills people. For the job interview. Come on, Halpert, keep up." she grinned at him, though he could tell it was half-hearted.

"Oh, Nah." He shrugged. "I guess they were wary of anybody with Micheal as a reference."

Pam laughed at that. They never spoke of it again, but Jim knew that she had been serious when she told him how much she would miss him...Well, maybe she wouldn't blow her brains out, but they would turn to goop from being so bored.


	6. The Fight

Pam wasn't mad at him because he picked her up. It was all in the nature of fun.

She was mad at herself, because she got tingles.

Not Jim. She was engaged, therefore she couldn't have feelings for Jim.

She heard him groan over at his desk and felt guilty.

"Hey Jim." She called him over, and he was immediately at her desk.

"Redemption?" he whispered to her.

"I have an idea to prank Dwight." she smiled up at him.

Jim blinked at her. She had smoothed it over. It wasn't that she didn't want to address it, it was the fact they didn't need to. And he was fine with that.

"What's that?"

"Have you tried putting an egg in his chair?"

"Come on, Beasley, it's not amateur hour. I thought you were better than that."

"Okay, what about a cooked egg. Or sunny-side up. That way he'll sit on it and it'll pop. It's flat so there's less of a chance he'll notice."

"And you don't think he would notice the bright yellow and white colors?" he scoffed.

"Spray paint." she shrugged as if it were nothing.

The next day Dwight sat in his chair and Pam had to run to the break room to keep from bursting into hysterical tears the next time he stood up.

"T-The paint!" Pam laughed hysterically as Jim entered the room with the same expression. "It was still wet!"

"Oh my god!" Jim could not stop laughing. "Mission accomplished!"

Jim felt good being back on Pam's good side.


	7. The Client

In truth, she preferred the night with Jim to her first date with Roy. Even as a teenager, she probably would have gone with Jim's 'date'. She sighed. They were fighting again though and she didn't like it. It was stupid of them.

But she really was embarrassed by the fact Roy had left her at that game. She remembered crying and walking halfway home before Roy remembered her and picked her up on the side of the road. To be courteous, she always made the excuse he picked her up back at the game, simply so she didn't embarrass him.

But it embarrassed her.

And Jim had made fun of it like it was nothing.

"Pam."

Pam looked up at him, no longer feeling angry at his insensitivity, but sad about her situation.

"You free this Saturday?" Jim asked politely, standing next to her desk, rather than leaning over it.

"Um...Why?"

"I don't wanna date or anything." Jim shrugged. "I just have tickets to a basketball game."

Pam slowly smiled.

"It was rude of me to say that." Jim scratched the back of his head nervously. "And I hate that we keep fighting over such...stupid things we say..."

"It's okay." Pam shook her head. "I'd love to go."

Jim's expression brightened.

"Really?"

Pam nodded, smiling at him now, letting the comment go.

"Alright." Jim nodded at her approvingly. "I'll pick you up around five?"


	8. Performance Review

Pam smiled at Dwight as he came running into the office screaming.

"Oh my god, Dwight!" she exclaimed, cursing her bad acting skills. "I thought it was Friday too!"

"Shut up, Pam!" Dwight shot her a nasty look and sat down at his desk.

"Sorry man." Jim shrugged. "It was a nasty surprise for me too."

Dwight just growled at him.

Pam and Jim's eyes met and they smiled at each other.

Mission Accomplished.

Well...almost.


	9. EMail Surveillance

Pam wondered what she would have thought of Jim in high school. Admittedly, they probably would have been best friends, like they were now. She was just as big of a dork as him, with the frizzy hair and lots of cardigans. Everyone was surprised when Roy took an interest in her.

Would they be more than friends?

Pam shoved the thought out of her mind quickly and watched Jim sing with Micheal. Horribly.

"Are you tone deaf?" Pam joked when he sat down next to her.

"A little." Jim teased in return. "In my left ear."

Pam laughed at him and tried to keep her thoughts away from that year book picture.

But she kept thinking about high school...and if she would have enjoyed being a nerd with Jim.


	10. Christmas Party

"You still have that?" Jim chuckled at Pam when she pulled out a small mint green teapot.

"Well yeah," Pam shrugged. "What else would I do with it?"

"Dwight seemed to think it'd be great for nasal infections." Jim motioned to his nose. Pam gaped at him. "And to think you didn't want it to begin with."

"I wanted it," Pam retorted quickly. "Sure, an iPod worth four hundred dollars seems a little cooler but I really did want this teapot."

"And you still don't have that iPod, Beasley." Jim smirked at her.

"I guess you have an idea for a gift." Pam laughed, kissing him on the cheek and heading back to the kitchen to boil some water.

The next Christmas she unwrapped an iPod and laughed.

"Great job, Halpert." She beamed up at him.

"It's a little bit more than that, Beasley," Jim prompted her to dig deeper. "Keep looking."

She blinked at him for a minute, unsure what to say to him before opening the package further and inspecting the small device. She found, on the back, a small mint green engraving of a teapot. Tears gathered in her eyes and she smiled up at him much brighter than before.

"Thank you." She said softly.

Jim responded only by kissing her forehead and smiling back.


	11. Booze Cruise

"Pam?" Jim was tall, but not tall enough to see past all these people running around, heading for exits, panicking. "PAM?"

"Jim?" She called from somewhere that seemed so far away. He rushed towards the sound of her voice and found her huddled on the floor clutching her leg.

"Babe, come on, we need to go." Jim pulled at her arm, trying to get her to stand, trying to get her past her shock. The building might be on fire, but he needed to be level headed about this.

"I can't get up." she choked on the words as he tried to pull her up, feeling tears threaten to spill.

"Why? What's wrong? It'll be okay," Jim knelt down and held her face. "We're gonna be okay. Let's get out of here."

"Ryan tripped me trying to get out," Pam tried to explain, rubbing her swelling ankle. "And then Phyllis ran over me. I think my ankle's broken."

Jim looked down at her foot and noted it was already turning a sick purplish color. Without thinking he picked her up and headed for the exit.

"Jim, put her down! Stay below the smoke level!" He dimly heard Dwight shout at him, pulling on the back of his shirt.

"Shut up!" Jim shouted, surprising the man into actually being obedient. Dwight shut his mouth as Jim rushed from the building.

Once they reached the car Jim set her down in the passenger seat and headed for Ryan.

"Oh my God dude, our building is totally-"

Jim's fist connected with Ryan's jaw, causing the man to go down, his phone shattering on the sidewalk while Ryan's head bounched against it.

"What the hell, man?" Ryan shouted up at him as Kelly attempted to come to his rescue.

"You just left her there, lying on the floor!" Jim screamed down at him, silencing Kelly's cries of 'Oh my gosh Ryan!'. "She could have died, because you were to insensitive and self-inovloved to notice that you trampled her!"

The parking lot was quiet as Jim shouted down at the small man, using a few choice swear words that his co-workers had never heard him use. Even Micheal was silent and shocked.

"Jim?" Pam finally called from the car, making him break off in mid sentence and respond to her quickly. "I think we need to go to a hospital. It really hurts."

"An ambulance will be here soon, with the fire trucks." Jim gulped, kneeling down to massage her foot.

"Look, Pam-" Ryan came over, rubbing his cheek.

"Shut up," Dwight immedietly came between the two. "It was probably you that started the fire in the first place, fire guy. You'll be lucky if they don't sue."

Ryan blanched as Micheal told everyone to take the day off and he'd see them tomorrow, quickly getting in his car, even though employees were telling him he needed to wait for emergency vehicles.

"Thanks." Jim frowned up at Dwight, unsure of how to react to his defense mechanism.

"It's probably only sprained," Dwight told him, looking down at the foot himself. "But she probably inhaled a lot of smoke so you should get still get her checked out."

Jim only nodded as Dwight walked away, trying to non chalantly make sure Angela was alright as well.

"My hero." Pam joked lightly, her voice soft and whispy. Jim smirked up at her.

"Don't scare me like that again, Pam." He warned her. She simply smiled at him and laid her head back against the headrest. He knew he'd always save the receptionist first. He just didn't want too. That panic was worse than anything.


End file.
